User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Pokémon Adventure - Part 5 - Team Trouble
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 5 - Team Collision Trouble Luna: So… what do you think you were doing here? Sola: Yeah!? Jwle: We, um, uh… Mytia: You kids need to learn privacy! Shoo! Fox: We’re not leaving! Eternal Boss: What, you think you can put up a decent fight with us? Queen: Meowth! That’s… right! Eternal Boss: Then… well, I don’t want to deal with these kids. They’re too annoying. Send in the Grunts. Later, a Team Moon Grunt, a Team Oblivion Grunt, a Team Eternal Grunt, and two Team Justice Grunts arrive. Jwle: I’ll battle the fiendish Moon Grunt! Moon Grunt: Boss? It’s just a kid. He’s gonna be easy. Luna: Listen, Harvey, if you don’t want to battle him then you can lose your place in Team Moon. Harvey: Okay, fine. Moon Grunt Harvey would like to battle! Moon Grunt Harvey sent out Rhyhorn! Go, Wooper! Wooper used Water Gun! It’s super effective! Rhyhorn fainted! Jwle won! Harvey: Wait, what? Luna: Harvey, it’s nothing. Please. You were just at a type disadvantage. Harvey: If you insist. I must be better, Master. Oblivion Boss: I will send my Grunt out to battle now. Jet: I want to battle him! Oblivion Grunt Chris would like to battle! Oblivion Grunt Chris sent out Litleo! Jet sent out Totodile! Litleo used Ember! It’s not very effective… Totodile used Water Gun! It’s super effective! Litleo fainted! Jet won! Chris: What? How is this possible? Oblivion Boss: Chris! This is unacceptable, losing to twerps! Ah, who cares. You were at a type disadvantage. Eternal Boss: I would like my Grunt to step forward and battle the Fox person. Fox: You’ve got a battle, then! Eternal Grunt Chrysanthamum would like to battle! Eternal Grunt Chrysanthamum sent out Butterfree! Fox sent out Drifloon! (Speed Tie!) Drifloon used Gust! It’s super effective! Butterfree fainted! Fox won! Chrysanthamum: B-but... Eternal Leader: Chrysanthamum! This is absolutely inacceptable! Back to camp you go! I don’t care if you were at a type disadvantage! Chrystanthamum: I’m sorry I was not able to satisfy you, Boss. (Walks away) Mytia: It’s up to my Grunts to stop these fiendish twerps. John and Elizabeth, step forward and battle Queen and Gyradoes in a double battle! Justice Grunt John and Justice Grunt Elizabeth would like to battle! Justice Grunt John sent out Ponyta! Justice Grunt Elizabeth sent out Oddish! Gyradoes sent out Froakie! Queen sent out Charmander! Ponyta used Growl on Charmander! Charmander’s Attack was lowered! Froakie used Bubble on Ponyta! It’s super effective! Ponyta fainted! Charmander used Ember on Oddish! Oddish fainted! Mytia: What? How is this possible? John and Elizabeth: We’re sorry, Boss. Mytia: SORRY!? IS THIS THE SORRIEST YOU CAN BE! GET OUT OF HERE! BACK TO TRAINING CAMP YOU GO! Jwle: I’m noticing a trend. At first when only one Grunt lost it was no big deal. But then the severity worsened, and the Bosses got madder. Luna was chill - Mytia was the exact opposite. Queen: I noticed that, too! Mytia: At least that ineffective Swag is better than you two lowly Grunts! Meanwhile… Swag: I wonder who my next victims will be! ???: Oh! Hehe! You’re amazing, Wartortle! Swag: Oh! Right there! That little girl! (...) Hey there, little girl! Give up that Wartortle or prepare for a battle! ???: No way! I’m Jenny. I’m not giving up my precious Wartortle! Swag: You made the wrong choice! Go, Charcoal! I’m so glad you evolved in time! Now, use Ember! Jenny: Wartortle, Water Gun! Swag: Run, Charcoal! Swag and Charcoal hit a brick wall. The tracker on Swag slammed against the brick wall, and fell off. Swag: Oh? What am I doing against a brick wall? Jenny: You were trying to steal my Wartortle, you idiot! Swag: What’s this tracker thing? Oh? Jenny: Girl, maybe your head hit up against the brick wall, and you got amnesia. Swag: No, it’s the tracker… “Possessor-Tracker Model 1.6”. What? I’ve been possessed? What was I doing, anyways? Jenny: Trying to steal my Wartortle. Also, you’re wearing a Team Justice Uniform. Swag: Wait. I’ve been possessed by Mytia? Jenny: Don’t ask me. Well, ta-ta! Swag: Hmm… Meanwhile… Luna: You twerps! Go, Lunatone! Use Explosion and explode these twerps away! Lunatone: Lu… Jwle: Go! Go, go, go! Everybody RUN!!! Our Heroes: Ahhhhhh! Luna: Go! Follow them! Jwle: Cliff and steep waterfall up ahead! Our only choice is to jump down below! Fox: You’re crazy! We can’t do that! Jet: Maybe our Water Pokémon can ride the waterfall? Jwle: If it’s our only hope, then sure. Wooper, swimming time! Wooper: Woooo!? Jwle: I know what you’re thinking. But we have to do this. I have some rafts in my backpack. Thank goodness mother packed them. Gyradoes: Go, Magikarp! Go, Froakie! Jet: Go, Totodile! Jwle: Now, let’s go- AHHHHH! Wee! Splash! Jwle: We made it! Jet: Everyone, return to your trainers! Queen: What do we do now?| Jwle: RUN!!! Fox: There’s mud up ahead! Gyradoes: We can try to slide on it! Jwle: That’s too dangerous! There are prickly gorse bushes all over the place! We’ll get prickled to death! Jet: There are some bushes here! Quick, hide! Luna: I wonder where they went. Down the mud, perhaps? Okay, let’s go Lunatone! (...) Oh no… (...) OW! OW! OW! OUCH! (...) Whew… those kids are crazy to have gone down here- AHHHH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Lunatone, just explode those bushes! I have a Max Revive for you anyways! (... BOOM!) Ahh! Maybe not a good idea! Lunatone, return! (CRACK) OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ouch! Ow! Ow... (etc.) Jwle: It’s funny to watch such a high figure of authority in her team getting prickled! Luna: We made it to the bottom! Okay, come on out, Lunatone! Here’s a Max Revive… okay, now they probably went through this pine forest! Gyradoes: Where even are we? Jwle: (Takes out map) Hm… yikes! Fox: What? Jwle: We’re all the way out in Sunny Peak of the Franos Range! Jet: So, we’re in the mountains? Jwle: M-hm. And we’re closer to Franos City, the 2nd city, then we are to Sunburst City, the 1st city. Queen: Why is it not cold? Jwle: I don’t think we’re high up enough. (Big gust comes along) (Shiver) N-never m-m… m… mind. (Chattering teeth) Fox: How do we get back up to Route 2? Jet: From looking at the map, we have to climb back up around the waterfall, climb down about 250 feet - thank goodness there’s a path - tread through some unnamed forest, and then climb over some slopes, then we’re back to Route 2. Jwle: Gee, that’s great… Fox: I’m starving! It’s noon! Did anyone bring along lunch? Deathly silence. Jwle: Well, I was kind of expecting we would head from Route 2 back to Basil Quarter to eat at El Ludicolo Loco. Jet: Same. Jwle: Well, I do have a Pokétch. Maybe I can get some signal and call my mom, because I know that nearby they have a ski resort with WiFi… ah-hah! I do happen to know where we are now! Okay, just follow me! 10 minutes later… Jwle: We’re almost there! Uh, we’re kind of lost, too. Jet: I went skiing here once. I think the Ski Resort is up this hill. Jwle: Ooh, you’re right! I can see it from here! Let’s go, everybody! 20 seconds later… Nurse Joy: Why hello there. I see you are young travelers. How did you get all the way out here? Jwle: It’s a long story… (Jwle and his friends explain what happened.) Nurse Joy: Oh! We have a little ski car that heads back to Basil Quarter. You can ride it. Fox: Yay! Let’s go! A few minutes later… Jwle: I’m starving! Let’s eat some El Ludicolo Loco! Fox: Do you have money? Jwle: It’s free first-time for new trainers! Queen: So, that’s us! Jwle: Right! Yay! Half an hour later… Jwle: Whew! I’m… stuffed! Fox: Yeah! That was such a good meal - oh, do you hear something in the distance? Luna: AHHH! OW! OH! OW! OH! OW! OH! OW! Rolling right into - OW! OH! OUCH! EW, MUD! OUCH! OH! OWWW! OUCH! OH! OUCH! Rolling into Basil Quart- OW! EWWW, WHAT IS THAT? OW OH! Rolling into Basil Quarter is not- OUCH! OUCH! -fun! OW! OUCH! OUCH! AHH! OUCH! Jwle: I’m sure glad we didn’t take the mud route! Fox: Look over there! It’s Luna! Ha! Luna: You… kids…! Category:Blog posts